


On The Run

by kittencauldrone



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Teen AU, run away au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idek what to say here. I'm Stanchez trash and whomever reading this is too, so please. take my garbage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teenage Runaways

Stan shoved his way through the crowd of other student, it was the end of the day, he'd gotten another detention for causing trouble. He was trying to get out the door and to his car before the teacher nabbed him and dragged him into the classroom for said detention. He muttered to himself, keeping his head down as he made his final break for it, nearing the entrance of the school.

"They're lookin' for ya Pines!" warned someone just as a few teachers became viable.

"shit." Stan took off, sprinting down the main hall, slamming into the door, hard enough to slam into the outside wall. He was running for the parking lot, he could easily keep ahead of some out of shape middle aged men. 

"Run, Pines, run!" called a familiar drunken voice, laughing at the teachers trying to keep up with the athletic one of the Pines twins."Come on, let's blow this stupid stand!"

The person encouraging Stan to run faster, was getting off the hood of the Stanleymobile and jumping through the open window of the passenger side door. Stan caught a second wind and made it to his car, keys in hand, as he hopped into the vehicle and brought his baby to life.

"hurry, hurry, peel out!" urged the boy next to him, shaking his shoulder. 

"I'm hurrying dammit." Stan hit the gas pedal, speeding over the median separating the rows of parking spots and hit the main road. He relaxed once out of the school zone, knowing the teachers wouldn't follow him." fuck that was close."

"duh! why do you even bother going to that fuckery of a school?" asked the other." you could learn so-so much from me and just on the road!"

The brunette sighed," I dunno, Rick. Y'know Ford and I do everything together, but..."

"but its shitty, things have gotten shittier? I can read you like a fucking book." Rick said with a huff, digging in the glove box for the hidden box of smokes shoved behind some trash and papers." You should just do what I did."

"I'm not as smart as you, smart ass." Stan frowned, heading for the beach," Look, I'm sure plenty of people get on just fine without high school educations, but I just..."

"Wanna prove to everyone you're not just another no body? Man, you read like a goddamn screenplay about a sad teen boy who's life is going south." Rick found the cigarettes and pulled one out, lighting it once it was secure between his lips." oh wait, that's exactly what's happening."

"You lookin' to get punched today, Sanchez?"

"Oh baby, I love when you talk dirty~."

"Fuck off." Stan parked on the sand and got out, slamming the car door, which he never did usually. He pulled a new pack of cigarettes from his front pocket and lit one up. Rick could have the shitty ones, he just bought this pack this morning. Rick soon joined him, and together they walked. The jockier of the pair didn't want to go home, he knew he'd hear it from his dad about skipping detention. That damn school never failed to call when shit went down with him." So Mr. Genius, what did you do today? beside piss off your parents with more punk shit."

"hmm... nope, that's about it." he shrugged as they walked." my dad fucked with me hardcore by replacing all my clothes with nerdy shit."

"What'd you do about that?" Stan asked, Rick's fights with his parents were never dull to hear about.

"I set them on fire on the front lawn and told them my real clothes get returned or I'll fucking prance around naked as the day I was born." Of course, typical Sanchez tactics. Quietly, Pines wondered how long did it take for Rick's parents to return his clothes after the protest of burning the nerdy clothing." My dad was so red in the face but he knows I know he won't do shit. I made sure to pack a bag of clothes in case it happens again."

"In my backseat?" He looked to see Rick nodding with a triumphant grin.

"I don't wanna go home, Pines." Rick sighed, stopping to look out at the waves." my parents are so fucking stupid I can't stand it. I've been going stir crazy since they sold my bike."

"I don't wanna go home either, Sanchez." Stan told him." my dad's probably gonna try and beat the shit out of me once he gets that phone call."

He looked down at the sand on their shoes. Rick, who's style was like a 180 compared to Stan's, put out his nub of a cigarette between the sand and his boot. Stan did the same beneath his tennis shoe. They continued to walk along the shore line until it got dark. They talked and joked, playfully hitting on each other but neither having the guts to follow through with a kiss. Rick brought up the idea of leaving this shit for show town a few more times during their conversation. They both felt they knew better than the humdrum folks of Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. They were right, in a sense of the matter.

When it became too dark for them to be able to see properly, the duo made it back to Stan's beloved car and got in. Rick commented jokingly about living in the car so he didn't have to deal with his parents trying to make him conform to their wishes. Stan chuckled and said he'd gladly join him in the hobo living, but the jokes came to an end as Stan began to drive back to his house, offering for Rick to stay the night. Rick didn't accept and said he was going to some parties a few blocks down so he could walk.

Stan pulled up to the two story apartment that he'd grown up in and saw his father and brother waiting outside." This isn't good..." he whispered to Rick." wait here, man."

He left the car running and got out, his friend on the passenger side didn't dare to get out, the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Stan walked around the side of the car to be greeted by a stern stare from his father."So.. Had detention today?"

"uh... well there's no point lying here because I know the school called you." Stan folded his arms across his chest, standing tall against his father's glare.

Without warning the man lashed out at his son, pushing him up against the car," you ungrateful little shit!" he shouted," you stay out all hours of the night and cause nothin' but trouble!"

"What do you care? Its all about Ford and his genius fucking brain!" Stan pushed back, he wasn't going to back down from defending himself. Their father was red with rage as he went to hit the boy in front of him, but was stopped when Rick had stepped in between the two, holding a gun pointing at the older man.

"Back the fuck off." Rick said calmly, cocking the gun in a manner that said this wasn't the first time he's done this." you piece of shit, treating your own flesh and blood like that!"

"N-Now, calm down Rick. n-n-no need to point that thing at me." Mr. Pines said.

Rick stepped forward," no. you calm down. You're gonna let my pal here into the house to get his shit and then we'll be leaving. And so help me, if you call the cops, I'll be sure to let the feds know you're current alias and location, got it?"

"G-Got it." The grown man shook in fear. Rick was so calm it was scar, holding a gun to a man's head no less!

"lead the way." Rick nudged him a bit to go inside. He glared at Ford as he passed by, he knew Ford was too much of a brainiac to try and defend his dad. As long as Rick didn't shoot anything, Stan was free to gather his belongings. Which is what Stan did. He packed up his bag, all his belongings fit in one duffle bag. He sighed, coming back into the main room while Rick stood between the Pines family and Stan." We're leaving now. And remember, I have all the dirt I need on you to inform the feds where the fuck you are."

Stan was first out, Rick backed out of the apartment while glaring daggers at Mr. Pines. Once out, the two jumped in the car and sped off. Stan's heart was racing, his friend laughing his ass off about how dumb the older man had looked as soon as he saw the barrel of his gun.

"So I guess we're leaving this town for real then." the brunette said, looking at the punk." after all your folks hate me. thinkin' I'm some kind of problem child."

Rick grinned at his buddy big,"Fuck yeah! Lets leave. No body gives two shits less about us! Hit the highway, Pines, we're gonna go cross-country partyin' our days away and scamming poor dumb asses out of thousands of dollars!" he hung off Stan as he gabbed excitedly about their future on the road.

Stan smiled, enjoying Rick's chatter, as he took the only exit out of town onto the freeway. He was ready for a change, and his impulsive companion was just the kick in the ass he needed to set the wheels in motion. It was crazy, this morning Stan was a part of a happy family, and a normal student. Now he was homeless, with about fifty bucks to his name, a car, and his best friend. He loved seeing Rick sitting with his feet propped up on the dash, gazing out the window at the night sky, completely relaxed, like he'd ran away from home more times than he could count. 

Every now and then, the driver would smell tobacco being lit when Rick would smoke. He'd glance over to see Sanchez looking out the window while his wild dark locks flew in the wind coming into the car while he took a drag off his cig. It was like peeking in on a private moment, but Stan knew he was now going to be a big part of his friend's life. They were all they got after all. Whatever you want to call it, Stan wouldn't want to run away with anybody else but his the man sitting in his passenger seat at this very moment.

It was nearing towards two in the morning when they finally hit a town decent enough to stop in for the night. Rick told Stan where to go for a hotel and hopped out to run inside to the front desk to get a room. Stan waited, not even questioning where Rick would pull the money out from, he just wanted to rest for a few hours. When the lengthy male returned he was holding keys to their room," good news, we got a room."

"bad news?"

"more like, good news depending on how you feel about the sleeping male form." Rick said as Stan parked the car. The tired male just gave him a look that told him to spill the beans already as they got out and walked to their room's door." okay, well, there's only one bed."

"Whatever. I don't care. lets just gets some rest." Stan grunted, going inside once the door was open. He immediately feel onto the bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes or anything. Rick looked on at his friend, guess there was no fucking with a tired giant. He shrugged it off and shut the door behind him, joining Stan on the bed and peeling off his boots and pants so he could sleep comfortably without being strangled from the waist down.

The pair fell asleep without a care, Rick hardly moved from his spot, Stan slept like a rock, both too tired to try and move from their spots. Unfortunately the sun filtered through the window early in the morning, waking the larger male. When he sat up, Rick's shield from the sun waking him was gone and a few minutes after Stan waking, the lengthy male was also awake.

"morning' sunshine." Stan said gruffly with a half-awake smile.

Rick frowned," fuck off." 

Stan shrugged and went to the small coffee pot sitting on the counter and sighed. What a shitty selection of coffee, but it was better than trying to go to a coffee shop in this dingy town they had stopped in. He chose the most slightly appealing one and set it in the filter, filling the back with water and turning the machine on. He leaned on the flimsy counter and looked over to his friend.

The Latino stretched on the bed, flopping back down, grumbling about how early it was. He stretched again, arching his back off the bed and groaning loudly. He was moody for someone who normally fell asleep at this hour after partying all night. He sat back up and blearily returned his partner's gaze." what?"

"nothing." Stan chuckled, turning back to the coffee pot. The coffee was done, so he poured it into two of the Styrofoam cups, offering one to Rick.

"thanks I guess." Rick took it and stared at it, he wasn't a coffee person. He set the cup down, and slipped back into his jeans, heading for the door. Stan, thankfully, didn't question where he was going. Rick walked out to the car, he had stashed a few bottles of booze in the Stanleymobile. He grabbed the smallest bottle and went back to the room. Stan looked up to see Rick holding a bottle of whatever with the biggest and most cheesiest grin he'd ever seen." booze cruise is here!"

"Did you just rob a liquor store?" Stan asked.

"No!" The punk said,"I grabbed my dad's good shit before I left that hell hole yesterday." he chuckled, pouring a generous helping into his coffee," Want any, Pines?"

The larger of the two shook his head,"no. I gotta keep a clear head. One of us drunk is enough for cops to pull us over."

"Buzz kill." Rick said, drinking straight from the bottle, before downing his alcoholic coffee. He wanted to see Stan loosen up, but he was still such a tight ass after what happened. Rick shook it off, putting on his boots, while Stan made a trip out to the car to get a change of clothes. Stan came back, and changed in front of Rick without a second thought."well ahoy captain~."

Stan laughed," you've seen me naked before, cool off."

Rick made a face, first he turns down booze, now the stocky male wasn't flirting back. How tense could the fucker be? They just ran away after holding a gun to his crime lord of a father." geeze, someone needs some ass fast. You're more up tight than that stick in the mud for a brother."

"oh I'm sorry, cupcake, did big mean Stanny hurt your wittle feelings?" he teased, going over to Rick in just his pants and pinched the smaller male's cheek.

"fuck you."

"you know just what to say to get me riled huh?" He let go and went back to put on his shirt. Now dressed in a white tank top and some old worn blue jeans, he was ready to get the hell out of this town. Rick looked more than pleased by the way Stan had spoke to him just now. He hopped up and bounded to the door.

They checked out and left the hotel, hitting the road once again. Stan drove while Rick got drunk in the passenger seat and crawled all over the place in his shit-eating grin of a good time.


	2. New York, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rick finally funkles the grunkle  
> oh, and surprise in store!

A few weeks on the road, into their get away from the shitty existence that was Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey, and Rick was so off the walls Stan could barely reign him in.

"W-We gotta do something soon, Pines." the Latino said, grabbing his buddy's arm." we've been holed up in here too long. I gotta get out and party man. Do you know how long it's been since we seen drugs or alcohol?"

"Two things, Sanchez. One, we're about to be in New York City, we'll party there." Stan said calmly." Two, you drank the last bottle of vodka last night. is your hang over that bad?"

"yes! I need to get more booze like asap." Rick shook the larger male driving." I know I said we should skip through a few states to get to the good party scenes but god, I feel like if I get out I'm gonna do everything and everyone!"

"Should I get you a leash there horn dog?" Stan chuckled softly, reaching over to comfort his friend."you should've said something about stopping to top up or something."

Rick gave him a look, then dramatically laid over his lap,"Oh you're so right honey buns! I should've stopped thinking about the good times in store when I've so neglected your needs!"

"do not unbutton my pants or I will slam your face in the steering wheel, fucker." Stan told him, he didn't need the distraction while driving. he let his free arm sit on Rick, since the smaller of the pair insisted on staying laid out in the front seat. He felt the other's hands lay over his own. 

Rick picked up the hand resting on him and traced the lines in his palm. The Latino had seen plenty of patterns and human science shit, but when he looked at Stan's rough hands, it made him stop and rethink things. Compared to his own hands, Stan's were quiet wide, but Rick's fingers were slim and made his hands longer than his partner's." The lines in your hand say you're gay."

Stan laughed and used his hand Rick had been studying to run it through those thick black locks." gay for you, ya turd."

"that's so romantic." He fake swooned before sitting up, changing his attention from Stan to something my prominent on his mind," do we have anymore smokes?"

Stan rolled his shoulders back,"mmm. nope. we'll get some at the gas station."

"okay." Rick sighed, sitting back. No alcohol, no tobacco, and no party favors, damn. He was crawling out of his skin sitting in this car, he had to do something to take his mind away from stupid thoughts. He noticed they were pulling into a gas station, as soon as they did Rick grabbed up his wallet and jumped out of the car, running inside to stock up on cigarettes and some cheep beer. Stan stayed out in the car, waiting for his friend to return.

The dark haired boy came running back out, grinning big. He got back in the car and said,"hurry! hurry! drive go!"

"Christ!" Stan hit the gas and left skid marks as they sped away." What did you steal this time, Rick?!"

"About ten thousand dollars in cash and a few high priced lotto tickets." Rick said."Also the stuff I went in for."

Stan shook his head and laughed," never a dull moment with you, huh?"

" 'course not!" Rick hung over the stronger male," I love to fuck shit up."

The adrenaline pumped through both of them, as they got away faster than cops could arrive. Once they entered the New York city limits, Stan slowed his car and pulled off into an abandoned parking lot, grinning just as wildly as Rick was. "I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe you finally pulled that stick out of your ass." Rick said, looking at his companion. He was finally getting the Stan he knew back. The Latino man had been so wound up, being stuck with a tense Stanley Pines.

They looked at each other, both aware of what was to come. Stan hesitated, but Rick was having none of the awkward teen love hesitating bullshit. He grabbed the collar of his partner's shirt and pulled him towards himself, smacking noses, foreheads, and teeth as their lips finally met. Once pulled in, Stan wasn't one to let go so easily, the larger male pushed his friend into the seat, not breaking the kiss. He wanted more, oh did he want so much more. 

The once thin wall keeping the pair from acting upon their attraction to each other came crashing down, all bets were off, as well as the duo's clothes. Hasty hands rushed down to waistlines and fumbled with jean buttons and zippers. Bruised lips pressed on flesh belonging to the other. Rick, being straight forward, went right for the prize while Stan marked Rick flesh with dark hickies.

"fuck Rick..." Stan grunted against his neck, grabbing the other's bare thighs, pulling them apart.

"easy big fella." Rick warned, quickly shutting his legs as fast as Stan had opened them." m-Maybe we should get a hotel room."

"backing out Sanchez?" Stan asked, looming over the skinny male.

Rick frowned,"I'm just saying, that if we keep this up... well, I'd rather fuck on a bed than in the front seat of your car. Just need a change of scenery."

Stan sat up and sighed," fine fine. lets find a hotel then."

Starting up the car, they drove around until they found a decent hotel to stay in. Stan, being the most dressed of the two got the room, then parked and waited for Rick to get out. The Latino man got out, hastily dressed in a throw blanket they had stolen from a hotel about a week ago. Stan rolled his eyes and escorted his friend to the door. Now inside the room, Stan stripped back down and waited for Rick. The other male seemed hesitant now, standing there awkwardly with the blanket wrapped around himself. He seemed to be thinking hard, like he was trying to calculate how his partner would react.

"getting cold feet?" Asked the boy sitting on the bed.

"no!" Rick said defensively, walking over to him.

Stan pulled him down onto the bed, and resumed the kissing. He gently, slid his hand in the part of the blanket and felt down the other's chest, down to his hips. A slight gasp escaped Rick's lips as his companion's rough hand slipped between his thighs, reaching for something to grab but finding nothing. When his search seemed all for not, he turn his hand slightly and found a slick warmth there.

Not trying to hurt Rick, Stanley groped the soft and wet flesh between his friend's legs. This certainly felt familiar, but not like he expected. Now very curious to what he was feeling, his gaze drifted down to where he hand was, only for Rick to grab either side of his face and pull his attention away,"Don't fucking stop, Pines~!" ordered the lengthy male, a slight blush over taking the better portion of his face.

"I wasn't." Stan assured him with a chuckle," you afraid of something?"

"shut up and do me." Rick huffed, groaning at the attention his groin was receiving. Stan dipped his fingers lower into a warm crevasse, earning a low moan from Rick. Curious, he carefully explored a little deeper, not even thinking about what he was doing because he was so enamored with the faces the skinny male was making. 

Stan wanted to tease Rick about this but found himself at a loss for words. That is, until Rick grabbed a hold of his ears and growled," enough foreplay. fuck. me. now."

"pushy pushy." Stan purred, he sat up, removing his fingers from where they were. 

Rick pushed Stan down on the bed and covered his eyes," Wait. lemme do this part."

"uh, okay, knock yourself out." said the larger man, a bit confused, but not wanting to ask questions and ruin the mood.

"Okay." Rick took a deep breath," don't look." he moved, shifting to make sure one hand remained covering his partner's eyes while the other took Stan's hardened cock and held it while he slowly sat down on it."f-fuck..."

Stan let out a groan, not looking as Rick had asked, feeling a tight warmth wrap around his length. Rick grunted, now sitting with Stan all the way in him, he removed his hand from the other's eyes, allowing him to look. Stan opened his eyes, gazing up at his partner, his own hands rubbing Rick's thighs," surprised you took the lead."

"yeah well..." Rick rolled his hips with a muffled sighed. He smiled, looking down at Stan. He braced himself on the other's abs and moved himself up and down." I wanted it~. You know I'll do anything to get what I want."

Stan groaned and smiled, watching Rick ride him. He laid there and enjoyed it, listening to Rick moan. It was almost surreal to see his usually very know-it-all friend not becoming unraveled in pure pleasure. Rick slowly descended to the point where he was barely holding himself up as he fucked himself on Stan's dick.

"f-fuck... Stan..." whimpered the smaller male.

Stan flipped a switch at the sound of his name and pushed Rick down, nearly slamming into him. Rick wasn't surprised, he encouraged it with a shaky breath, telling Stan to fuck him harder. To which, Stan obliged his friend's request.

The Latino grabbed onto Stan as he was slammed into, crying out his name. Stan could feel his partner's nails digging into his shoulder, and it made him even more happy to plow into him." Fuck Stan~! More~!!!"

Together they rolled around in the sheets, Stan drunk on Rick's noises, and Rick encouraging him to continue. This went on until both could longer cum or continue the rough movements. The pair fell onto their backs on the bed. Rick immediately retrieving a cigarette, passing the pack off to Stan.

"So, uh..."

Rick rolled his eyes,"Yeah, you found out my big secret, big whoop. I have a vagina."

"I-I wasn't going to say anything about it, but since you decide its a topic to be brought up." Stan said, rolling over to face him," I was going to say, I'm glad we finally did that."

Rick choked on the smoke at Stan words. He looked at him and said," when did you turn into a sap? that was fucking obvious."

"Since I've been driving for two weeks straight while your crazy ass gets drunk in my passenger side seat." Stan laughed." It takes a very sappy man to deal with your shit Sanchez."

"Well, you're not driving now. let's stay here for the week and get fucked up." Rick suggested, all for staying for now.

Stan nodded," sure. I'll go get our bags."

"you do that." he watched the stocky man get up and put on pants, then leave to get their things. He came back in a few moments later carrying both their bags and the beer Rick had gotten a five finger discount on earlier.   
He set it down and looked at Rick," now what?"

"We get fucked up and party, baby~." Rick purred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan learns that Rick isn't just an arrogant ass, but an actual genius as he claims.

" 'M-'m curious Rick." Stan grunted, leaning over the table, looking at his friend sitting across from him.

"What?" Rick lifted a side of his monobrow in question. Stan always asked the stupidest shit when drunk. And this being the first time Stan was able to drink in a while, the stupidest shit was going to come out of his mouth, but Rick was prepared.

"y-yer chest." Stan made a rude gesture with his hands." i-its pretty flat f-fer..."

" shut your goddamn mouth Pines." Rick growled." If the next words out of that trash hole is 'for a girl' I will not hesitate to jam a knife into your jugular, watch you bleed out and bring you back to life just to watch you deal with that fucking hangover you'll have in the morning."

Stan's eyes fell onto the switchblade Rick had pulled out and held it tightly in his grasp. He wasn't too good with handling situations that dealt with things he didn't understand, including the very nature of Rick's sex and gender." Ju-just curious 'bout how ya g-got it so flat."

" Isn't it obvious!" Rick looked a bit annoyed," I'm a-a genius Stan, I just simply made a serum that stopped the state of my stupid biological puberty from happening while still being able to grow."

Stan went quiet, taking a sip of whatever he was drinking, not even sure when he had ordered it.

"Also I made synthetic testosterone out of some shit I found in a drug store." Rick told him, putting away the knife after seeing Stan wouldn't say anything along the lines of referring to him as female." I could patent this shit and make millions but what the fuck ever. I'm not looking to settle so quickly."

Stan looked his friend over, as far as he could remember, Rick had always been a guy to him. It was strange but not unnerving to find that Rick's body just happened to match up with the normal male anatomy. He could tell he pissed Rick off though, he was acting very cold for someone who normally loves to fuck with him.

Rick got up, mumbling to himself about needing something or other. Stan set his empty bottle down and got up as well, grabbing his friend by the arm. "wh-what the hell, Pines?" 

"S-sorry." Stan said, pulling his partner into his arms." sorry Rick."

"Shut up." the Latino huffed, pushing him off." I get it. Not everyone c-can handle shit like this. Now stop apologizing, I'm meeting someone in a dirty alley in 15 minutes to get some good shit."

Got it." Stan nodded, he usually played the part of the muscle, since he fit the bill. The drunken male followed Rick out to said alleyway and stood behind him, putting up his tough act. His job was to stay silent and look intimidating while Rick handled everything else. 

"We're early. fuck." Rick sighed, turning to Stan." Whatever, I can wait ten more minutes for some hallucinogens." Stan slacked on his stance, sighing softly. Rick muttered again and got closer to Stan. " Look, if things go south quick, we run. They won't follow us. They don't even know what the car looks like or where we're staying."

The larger male nodded," well no shit, Rick. We're not stuck in New Jersey anymore. We don't have to worry about drug dealers following us or even knowing us on a personal level."

"I know, i-i just want to be certain. There's a lot of shit that can happen in one timeline with uncertainty. Quite frankly, its not something I ever wanna get into but I know it'll happen sooner or later." The Latino huffed, looking off to the side. Stan didn't understand what his friend was talking about but didn't ask." L-Let's just get this over with."

The unknown dealer showed up, the deal went smoothly. Rick still held some thoughts that something would go wrong. Stan left with his friend, going back to their hotel room. Back in the room Rick calmed down and laid out their new haul. Stan watched his companion's hands work quickly to sort out what went where and what needed to be crushed up to enjoy.

He sat back, rubbing the back of his neck. They'd been all over New Jersey and the beginning of New York. He was tired, happy with his buzz, and even happier Rick Sanchez was his friend. Stan wasn't a people person, or at least he was to a certain extent, only to talk his way out of an angry mob or scam someone. His hand fumbled onto the waistband of Rick's pants, the Latino only mumbled about it, but didn't care enough to move away or swat his large friend.

Stan's hand moved away after he watched Rick focus in on their stash, muttering to himself about some science shit or other. Leaving Rick be, Stan went to the bathroom to shower. This was usually when Rick liked to fuck with Stan the most, but he didn't think it would happen while his companion was taking extensive inventory. The larger man groaned as the water hit his back, the alcohol was wearing off.

He knew when he got out, Rick would be ready to party more. So he showered longer than normal to freshen up, and once out he walked out in a towel into the main part of the room to get jumped by Rick.

"H-hey, Stan." Rick grinned wildly," guess wh-what."

"What is it, you little monkey?" Stan asked, looking at Rick, who had now climbed onto his shoulders and was peering over his head.

Rick bounced on him," I figured out a way to go partying in space!"

"uh huh? You high already?" Stan pulled his lengthy friend off him and watched him scramble around the room picking up random items. He appeared to be looking for something.

"Stan, help me find the thing." Rick said.

"What thing?"

Rick rubbed his temples," the thing. it beeps and has lights on it."

Stan merely shrugged and helped his friend look for the thing Rick vaguely told him about. He reached under the bed and pulled out his a weird looking remote with flashing lights." Uh, is this it?"

Rick grabbed it from him and nodded, he hit one of the buttons and grinned," you ready for this shit?"

" Um, for what?"

"A space party on an alien planet." Said the Latino before he rushed out the door. Stan shook his head, assuming Rick was higher than a kite, he took his time getting dressed until Rick came back in and grabbed him with a urgency about him while Stan was trying to pull on his shirt.

"Jesus fucking christ, Sanchez!" Stan yelled as he was shoved into what he assumed was his car," You can wait two fucking minutes for me to get dressed, asshole."

Rick laughed," In your dreams. Let's go now!"

Stan pulled his shirt down with a sigh, and noticed this wasn't his car. He looked at Rick, who was the one driving for a change, then he looked out the window." Sanchez, what the fuck?! How is this possible!"

"Science bitch!" Rick said triumphantly."I remembered I had built this while living with my parents." he explained." It flies, and we can travel to distant planets!"

"What?!"

Rick ignored Stan's surprise and kept rambling on," I met my pal Birdperson at a party on Planet Squanch."

" Rick slow down man." Stan grunted, quickly putting on his seat belt, very confused." What's a Birdperson? Planet Squanch? Are we really tripping out right now or this really   
happening?"

"I don't have time for you to understand everything, Stan!" Rick said, hitting the gas hard. They sped out of Earth's atmosphere and into the black void of space. Stan was hardly listening to Rick ramble about various things as he was taken away by the fact they were actually in space. He looked around in awe and then at Rick. Most of the time he had assumed Rick was joking, or high off something that made him think he was smart as hell.

Stan was now starting to grasp just how smart his friend was. Hell, Rick might even be smarter than Ford. Stan sat back in his seat watching the void of space around them. Every now and then they'd pass a planet and Stan would see traffic going from and to the planet itself. He was surprised space was so lively considering the limits the humans had to get to explore it.

Rick looked over at Stan and smiled," Wh-What do you think? Pretty cool huh?"

"It... It's amazing Rick. I'm speechless." He admitted.

"Don't stay that way for long! Birdperson and Squanchy have been dying to meet you!" Rick smiled and they seemed to speed up again." Just enjoy it. Don't get hooked on space drugs and alien booze. maybe we can crash at Birdperson's for a bit."

"Uh.. Okay." Stan nodded, noticing they were coming up on a brightly colored planet." Uh, I hope they don't think I'm the worst you could do."

Rick howled with laughter," Oh man, Stan! You should see some of the alien babes I've banged. Trust me, you are probably the best person I could end up fucking." Stan relaxed a bit, at least there was that. He leaned over to Rick and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making his partner make a face," You gonna kiss me here," he pointed to his mouth," or down here." he pointed to his groin," none of that awkward cutesy teen love kiss on the cheek bullshit."

Stan gave him a grin and snuck between Rick's legs. Causing the other male to be quite surprised by his actions. Stan undid Rick's pants, and pulled them down enough for him to get what he wanted. Rick made a hasty landing as soon as he felt Stan nipping his thighs. He shifted a bit so he was in a better position for Stan to eat out. 

"Fuck, Pines. You don't fuck around when you want something~." Rick groaned, grabbing a fistful of brown hair, belonging to the man between his legs. He leaned back in his seat while Stan focused on using his tongue on him. The glass of the flying space car quickly got steamed up, leaving them covered. 

Rick bit his lip, squirming under Stan's broad tongue, it felt so good. He knew Stan must've done this more than once to use such amazing techniques. The Latino covered his mouth with his free hand while twisting his fingers in Stan's hair, pulling it a bit hard. Stan didn't mind, he could tell by Rick's noises that he was feeling good, and he did have to admit that Stan was a bit fond of the hair pulling. It got him riled up, but he focused on giving Rick pleasure. 

The Latino man practically yanked locks of hair out of Stan's head when he came, crying out a very loud 'fuck.' Stan emerged victorious and grinned at Rick," That the kind of kiss you were hoping for?"

"Go wash your mouth out with tequila before you even think about making out with me." Rick told him, covering Stan's mouth." get off me now."

" Alright, alright." The larger male got back into the passenger seat while Rick pulled his pants back on and then got out. The pair were greeted by scraggly looking cat and a literal bird person.

Rick was more than happy meet his friend," Squanchy! Birdperson! What up?!"

"Rick, you son of a mother squancher, how the squanch have you been?" Said the cat thing.

Stan wiped his lips for good measure while quietly standing by the car. From what he could tell the cat was Squanchy and the bird person was well... Birdperson.

"It is good to see you again, Rick of Earth." Birdperson said in a monotonous voice.

Rick grinned," there's someone I want you guys to meet."

"Not another hive mind is it?" Squanchy looked at his friend concerned.

Rick laughed and grabbed Stan," This, this is Stan Pines. We, uh. know each other from school and stuff."

"What's a human like him doing off of Earth?" Birdperson asked.

Stan looked at Rick," Long story."

"We're just making our way across the country in his car." Rick explained." I decided, 'hey why not stop and say hi to my two favorite residents of planet squanch.' and uh, he hasn't seen the way other planets party so I wanna see him get fucked up."

"You squanched to the right place." the small rodent grabbed Stan and Rick's hands and pulled them along. 

Stan didn't question it, he let go of worries. He was ready to party.


End file.
